Dah Shinin'
Dah Shinin' is the debut album by American hip hop duo Smif-n-Wessun, released in 1995 on Wreck Records. After members Tek and Steele made their debut on Black Moon's 1993 album Enta da Stage, they began recording their debut at D&D Studios in New York City. The album was produced by Da Beatminerz members DJ Evil Dee, Mr. Walt, Rich Blak and Baby Paul. The most important aspect of the album is arguably the arrival of hip hop supergroup Boot Camp Clik, with its members making appearances throughout the album and all together on the posse cut "Cession at da Doghillee". The album peaked at #59 on the Billboard 200, and #5 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums charts. Its singles also performed well on the charts, especially "Bucktown", which reached #93 on the Hot 100 and #14 on the Hot Rap Songs charts. It has since become one of the most heralded mid-1990s New York hip hop albums because of its hardcore lyrical content and dark production. The album has sold over 300,000 copies in the United States. Track listing Samples Timz N' Hood Chek * "The Sorcerer of Isis (The Ritual of the Mole)" by Power of Zeus * "Bedroom" by Galt MacDermot * "U Da Man" by Black Moon Wrektime * "Get Out of My Life, Woman" by The Mad Lads * "Somebody to Love" by Barbara & Ernie * "Forecast" by Eric Gale Wontime * "Funky President (People It's Bad)" by James Brown Wrekonize * "Blind Alley" by The Emotions * "Home on a Rainy Day" by New York Port Authority Sound Bwoy Bureill * "My Heart Just Won't Let You Go" by The Waters * "Heart Song" by Ramatam * "Louisiana Blues" by Climax Blues Band K.I.M. * "Momma Miss America" by Paul McCartney * "Gimme Some More" by The J.B.'s Bucktown * "Why Can't People Be Colors Too?" by The Whatnauts * "Born to be Blue" by Jack Bruce Stand Strong * "Sport" by Lightnin' Rod feat. Kool & the Gang * "The Look of Love" by Isaac Hayes Shinin...Next Shit * "The Jam" by Graham Central Station * "So You'll Know My Name" by Roland Hanna Trio * "The Sorcerer of Isis (The Ritual of the Mole)" by The Power of Zeus Cession at the Doghille * "Harlem River Drive" by Bobbi Humphrey Hellucination * "Why Can't People Be Colors Too? by The Whatnauts * "Only When I'm Dreaming" by Minnie Riperton Home Sweet Home * "Hit or Miss" by Bo Diddley * "We Live in Brooklyn, Baby" by Roy Ayers Ubiquity Wipe Ya Mouf * "You're Welcome, Stop on By" by Ahmad Jamal * "Slow Dance" by Stanley Clarke Let's Git It On * "North Carolina" by Les McCann * "After the Race" by Mandrill * "Buffalo Gals" by Malcolm McLaren P.N.C. * "Love Potion Cheeba-Cheeba" by Mighty Tom Cats * "Get It Over" by One Way feat. Al Hudson Category:1995 debut albums Category:1995 albums Category:Smif-n-Wessun albums Category:Albums produced by Da Beatminerz Category:East Coast hip hop albums Category:Duck Down Music Inc. albums Category:Hip hop groups from Brooklyn, New York